Soledad en la Tierra
by Txitxas
Summary: Es la primera separación en serio de todos los protagonistas...


  
Este es un fic que debía escribir porque después de ver un capítulo en especial (me gusta la serie, pero por desgracia no la puedo seguir como me gustaría por culpa de las películas de juicios y policias).  
  
Como dedicatoria, me gustaría dedicársela a Asuka y su página de Cowboy Bebop, puesto que me lleva pidiendo que escriba sobre la serie, ya ni me acuerdo de la primera vez, que sepas que va por ti.  
  
Se me olvidaba, no sé quien tiene los derechos de autor y copyright, pero os puedo asegurar que no son míos, por lo que yo no gano nada con esto, si hubiera algún derecho de algo, renuncio a ellos. Dicho esto, sed buenos y no me denunciéis.  
  
  
  
Soledad en la Tierra  
  
  
  
Spike estaba pensativo, durante la comida no había hablado mucho, mejor dicho, no dijo una palabra sobre la ida de Edo y la desaparición de Faye, incluso Ein, ese maldito perro también se había alejado de ellos.  
  
Al terminar con todos lo huevos cocidos, Jet comenzó a recoger la mesa, mientras que Spike enciendió un cigarrillo mientras se recostaba en el sofá. El silencio entre los dos cazarecompensas era más significativo que cualquier conversación. La vista comenzó a pasear por el interior de la nave hasta que a traves de una ventana vio la despedida de Edo, una gran cara sonriente que decía "bye, bye".  
  
-Sólo hay una cosa que odio más que a los niños y los animales...- dijo para sí mismo.  
  
-¿Decías algo?- asomó la cabeza Jet desde la cocina.  
  
-...Y es a las mujeres- terminó por decir -¿sabes? la nave parece más solitaria desde que esos tres se han marchado-.  
  
Jet se rascó la cabeza pensativo -sí, tienes razón- la sacudió como para quitarse una idea de la cabeza -¿no estarás pensando...?-.  
  
El orgullo afloró en Spike, el cual levantó los brazos para estirarse -¡no seas idiota! ¿para qué iba yo a buscar a alguien que nos deja tirados cada vez que le da la gana sin avisar?-.  
  
Jet se acercó y se sentó en la butaca que estaba enfrente -a mí no me intentes engañar, tú estás pensando en ir a buscarla-.  
  
Spike desvió la mirada nuevamente a la cara de despedida dibujada en la cubierta de la nave -puede que...-.  
  
Faye estaba tumbada en lo que en otro tiempo fue su habitación. Ahora recordaba todo lo que la pasó, todo su pasado. Varias nubes pasaron por encima suyo tapando el sol por un momento y enfriándola por un momento. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciendo que se encogiera levemente.  
  
-No me queda nada...- pensó -no tengo nada ni a nadie, todos mis sueños e ilusiones que tuve alguna vez se han convertido en humo...-.  
  
Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su cara hasta caer al suelo. Se encogió hasta agarrarse las rodillas. Al cabo de varios minutos, se levantó despacio, se sacudió la tierra y el polvo que se le habían pegado y cabizbaja salió del solar que una vez fue su hogar.  
  
-¿Qué haré ahora?- se preguntó -antes nada me importaba porque no tenía un pasado que cargar, pero ahora...-.  
  
Caminó a lo largo de la avenida en dirección a la costa, donde tenía posada su nave. Se paró enfrente de una estatua y se quedó observando cuando una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Hooooola Faye!-.  
  
Ella se giró para ver que se trataba de Edo seguido de Ein -¿qué haces aquí?- la preguntó mientras hacía piruetas a su alrededor.  
  
-Vine para encontrar mi pasado- la dijo.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿y dónde está?- volvió a contestar parando de repente de dar volteretas y mirando alrededor.  
  
-Perdido- suspiró al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.  
  
Spike estaba paseando por la nave cuando por descuido pasó por delante del camarote abierto de Faye. En un principio lo ignoró, pero al alejarse, se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. Se dio la vuelta y miró de reojo. Una pantalla de televisión estaba encendida, aunque sólo reproducía una señal de estática, a su lado se encontraba el viejo vídeo Betamax que encontraron tiempo atrás.  
  
Con cautela entró la habitación y pulsó el botón de reproducción. Vio las imágenes de Faye cuando era una niña y las pequeñas bromas que hacía con sus amigas. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el cazarecompensas cuando ella cayó al suelo al intentar hacer una pirueta -que solitaria está la nave sin ellos...- pensó poco después -...nunca me había fijado antes-.  
  
-¡Spike! ¿dónde te encuentras?- le llamó Jet.  
  
-Estoy aquí Jet, en el camarote de Faye-.  
  
-¡Uff! pensé que habías corrido detrás de ella- sonrió.  
  
-¿A qué viene esa preocupación?- se mosqueó Spike -antes siempre se fue, ¿por qué no va a ser esta vez igual?-.  
  
-Pues porque esta vez ella se fue no ha divertirse o buscar a una presa, si no a descubrir su pasado-.  
  
-Jet amigo- le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Jet -yo sólo miró hacia el futuro, para mí el pasado no existe-.  
  
Jet se soltó del brazo de su compañero y se dirigió hacia la cocina -eso ya lo sé, pero debes saber que cualquier pasado condiciona el futuro...-.  
  
Comenzaba a anochecer en la tierra, fulgurantes estrellas fugaces cruzaban el cielo de la Tierra para caer en ella como meteoritos. Faye se encontraba tumbada al lado de su nave con Edo y Ein haciéndola compañía a su lado.  
  
-¿Por qué no estás con Jet y Spike?- preguntó Faye sin mover la cabeza.  
  
Edo se incorporó quedando sentada con las piernas cruzadas, ladeó la cabeza -la verdad es que me cansé, quería salir de allí y ver cosas nuevas, con ellos ya he visto todo lo que han podido ofrecerme-.  
  
-Pero ellos te han cuidado...-.  
  
-Sí, y yo también les he ayudado a atrapar criminales- respondió Edo mientras se volvía a tumbar -además, voy a buscar a mi padre para quedarme con él-.  
  
Faye no giró la cabeza y siguió observando como los microritos iluminaban con sus trazos la noche -ayer te dije que era importante saber tu pasado, pero hoy creo que el pasado no es tan importante como creía al principio. Creo que el pasado es para aprender a tener un mejor futuro, no cometer esos errores de los que te arrepientes toda la vida-.  
  
De repente se incorporó quedando sentada ante el mar con los ojos brillando de emoción -y no debemos lamentarnos de esos errores, debemos construirnos el mejor futuro que podamos ¿no crees?-.  
  
-RONNNNN FIUUUUUUUUUU- contestó el ronquido de Edo.  
  
Spike seguía observando el horizonte aunque hacia ya tiempo que había anochecido. Tenía un cigarrillo en los labios y la mirada perdida.  
  
-¡Vamos Spike! tenemos que dormir- rezongó Jet -mañana debemos estar en Marte-.  
  
-Sí Jet, ya voy-.  
  
Lentamente se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su cama. Justo antes de acostarse, le pareció ver una estrella fugaz que se movía en dirección contraria a las demás.  
  
-No sé si te volveré a ver- pensó antes de arroparse -pero de todas maneras, hasta la vista cowgirl del espacio-.  
  
  
  
  
FIN..................................................................................................  
  
  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, por mi parte he escrito este fic intentando ser lo más fiel al estilo de la serie, creo que lo conseguí, de todas maneras, si tenéis algo que decir, ya sabéis redskinhead@latinmail.com  



End file.
